Memories of Draco Malfoy
by Kyreeyasha
Summary: It's you..." he breathed out finally as the room faded to nothing but torches lining the walls. The darkness was constricting but as I turned to run his face caught the light and I saw an unfamiliar emotion. His hands reached out. "Hi..." he murmered.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be Harry.

It was always supposed to be Harry. Ever since they had met their first year and hit it off she had always been there. Even though she was not part of the Golden Trio she was always on the sidelines cheering them on and helping whenever she could. Then when third year came along she and Harry had decided that they should spend more and more time together since they both were surrounded by muggles in the summer and surprisingly lived not that far apart. He knew every secret about her and she knew every dream of his. She had always figured that they would marry after he finished Voldemort and they finished school. It was always supposed to be him.

That is until that stupid Yule Ball.

It was then that she decided to wear a mask to the dance, even though she may have been the only one. It was a night of wonderment as no one, not even her best friends, knew it was her. She danced with many boys that night for the sheer mystery of her had them interested and she enjoyed every minute of their attentions.

That is until he asked her to dance. Hesitant at first she took his hand as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. The band struck up a rather slow song as he placed a hand on her waist and took her other in his. They began to twirl gracefully around the dance floor to the beat and she had felt completely at ease with him even though every fiber of her brain was telling her that she shouldn't. Then all too soon the song ended and he parted from her with a deep bow. She returned with a curtsy then before she could disappear he took her hand, removed the glove, and kissed it right above an old scar.

The feeling was instantaneous as she felt both chilled to her core as an electric shock jolted through her blood. An involuntary sigh escaped her mouth as he lifted his head and placed the glove back on. She stood dumbfounded as he set a smirk firmly back on his face and strode away from her.

Without wasting any more time looking like an idiotic baboon I turned and ran out of the room. Flying up the staircase I didn't dare remove my mask until I was in the corridor heading toward the portrait of the fat lady. After shouting the password (and a few obscenities) I ran into my dormitory and threw myself onto my four poster bed.

A possessed professor was easy. A giant spider and snake was a breeze. An escaped mass murdered and dementors by the hundreds, psh no problem. But this was bringing up fear I had never felt before and I doubted Voldemort could ever do something to me that got the same reaction, because right then I pictured all their faces looking at me, Hermione, Ron, Harry….oh god Harry! What would he say if he knew what I had done, how I had felt, what I was thinking right now? He couldn't know, he wouldn't know! They would just go on with their lives and not know my secret. I would keep it close to my heart forever until the day it would fade away for good. It was my burden to bear.

The burden that I could not get Draco Malfoy out of my head.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok that was just the intro thus the shortness. Review and I'll update quickly. Don't review and I'll drop the story. Simple as that. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alana hurry up or else the train will leave and take you back!" someone shouted from outside my compartment, though with the jostling of everyone I couldn't pinpoint who it was. I placed down the daily prophet I had been reading and stood up quickly to grab my bag I had shoved a few travel things in and stepped out into the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. My last sight of the compartment was of Harry and Dumbledore staring up from the front page of the Prophet.

"You would think maybe we could do this by seniority." I mumbled quietly as a small student smashed my foot under his very heavy boot. Profanity galore escaped my lips, causing a small chuckle to be emitted behind me.

"You're going to scare the young ones early, aren't you Alana? That's a good plan that way you can keep them on their toes." Harry Potter laughed at me, but the kind of laugh that I couldn't help joining.

"Really Harry you shouldn't encourage her. She needs to be a role model." Hermione gave him a sharp look before giving me one with a kind smile attached. Fantastic, not even in school and Hermione has reprimanded me. I shook my head and reached to grab the books that I had dropped from pain, only to notice that all the students were giving us a wide radius, even with the small corridor.

"What the hell?" I turned back to the two, now three since Ron showed up carrying bags and his small owl.

"You haven't seen the Prophet?" Harry asked casting an angry glare at people, who surprisingly returned it. My mind clicked back to all the stories I had read, that Dumbledore and Harry were lying about Voldemort and that they were in fact trying to take over the Ministry.

"They can't believe that rubbish!" I shouted louder than I had intended, but it was solidifying the fact I was scaring the younger students. "We were there! We saw you come back holding Cedric's body! We all heard about fake Moody! What the hell more evidence do they need?!"

"They're making up stories because Harry won't say exactly what happened in the graveyard." Hermione cast him a look of hope and I realized that he hadn't even told them. Whatever it was had really scarred him and was slowly making him turn his back on his friends.

"We better get going the train is almost empty." Ron said suddenly to break the slight tension.

We all nodded and started off toward the platform. It looked like most of the first years were already gone when we came out, and there were only a few carriages left. Hogwarts loomed in the distance, an ever steadfast scene even with the world going down the toilet.

"I'm surprised they haven't locked you up yet Potter!" a cold voice shouted from behind us making my face heat up quickly. Up walked Draco Malfoy, with his body guards Crabbe and Goyle flanking either side of him. His blonde hair was hanging loosely to one side and his silver eyes were asserting power and taunting everyone at the same time. His walk screamed nothing but confidence as he strutted up beside us. He muttered something to Harry which got an alarming reaction out of the latter. A comment of Harry being nuts passed out of his mouth, his amazingly perfect mouth! I shook my head trying to banish that thought but of course it was embedded, just like every thought of him since that dance. He summoned Crabbe and Goyle to follow him and as he passed his eyes met mine, and I was lost in nothing but silver.

_I was standing on the same platform four years ago, as the half giant Hagrid beckoned us to follow him toward the lake. It was chillier back then, and I tightened my cloak around myself before marching off after everyone. While everyone gazed up at the castle my eyes were watching my fellow classmates, assessing who could get me farther in life.  
_

_We came to the lake where small boats were waiting for us. I took my place in the front of one and waited for the movement to begin. I felt it rock again as someone sat behind me and I turned to see platinum blonde hair gelled back, away from an sharp and inquisitive face.  
_

"_Who are you?" he asked right away, causing me to blush slightly at his bluntness. This boy clearly was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it.  
_

"_Alana." I stated simply, choosing not to spill my life story to a boy who was staring at me like some very rare bug. It annoyed me greatly and when he didn't offer his name I coughed quite loudly, catching him off guard and making annoyance the prominent emotion on his face. "You would be who?"  
_

"_I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He stated proudly and I immediately recognized the family name as one of the oldest pure blood families. Well this explained the attitude to a tee.  
_

"_If you're sharing a boat with me you better not be a muggle born!" he exclaimed and I shot him a look before facing forward again.  
_

"_It just so happens that my mother is half blood and my father was pure blood before he died. But if I was a muggle born I would have thrown you out of this boat and let the giant squid deal with you. I hear it loves first years." I turned back to him just in time to see fear disappearing on his face and being replaced by arrogance.  
_

"_You have a temper. I bet you ten galleons that your in Slytherin with that attitude." and by his tone he wanted me in Slytherin so he could bully me around and break my temper.  
_

"_I'll take that bet!" I laughed back and as we shook on it the boats bumped up against the shore below the castle.  
_

_The day after that I made ten galleons.  
_

Ron consoling Harry woke me from my flashback and I was shocked to see that Draco was only a few feet farther away. It seemed like I was in my head forever remembering the first time I met that jackass. My head turned on it's own toward the trio. If it wasn't for them I might have fallen sooner and harder for Draco. I might not be who I am today, God knew that Draco had a way of corrupting even the most innocent of those around him. I mentally thanked them before turning to the fading back of Malfoy.

"I'll go deal with him for you Harry." I spoke out before sprinting after the trio of boys. About halfway to reaching them I began the good 'ole insane shouting.

"Malfoy, come back here!"

"Malfoy don't you keep walking!"

"I know you can hear me Malfoy!"

"MALFOY!!!"

"HEY FERRET!"

I unfortunately didn't realize how close I was to him when I shouted that last one, and just my luck he chose then to turn around with all his strength and slam me by the neck against the gateway to the carriages. It was also in the stars that he had me hidden away enough from the views of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What did you call me?" his usually pale face turned redder with every syllable he spoke. In spite of my predicament I smirked at his face.

"Still a little touchy on that subject huh? Would you like another small furry mammal? Maybe a gopher, or a squirrel? Although I would stick with ferret just for the sake that you and pug face Parkinson would have a great looking litter." His grip tightened on my wind pipe and sparkly dots started to form before my eyes.

"Malfoy the carriages are almost all gone. We should get going." Goyle murmured, clearly unsure of whether his priority should be the girl his boss was strangling, or the fact that pure bloods just don't walk up to the castle.

Thankfully Malfoy chose his status over his pride at the moment and reluctantly let go of my throat. He jerked his head for Crabbe and Goyle to follow before marching off. I stared after him before hearing Hermione once again trying to figure out what had happened to Harry in the graveyard. That was the life I was supposed to be living. Trying to get closer into that group and helping them forever fight off evil, and that evil included Draco Malfoy.

It was the life I was supposed to be living.

It wasn't the life I wanted.

Damn.


End file.
